An Old Friend
by X.Buffy Lurves Spike.X
Summary: Elizabeth tried to hide her past with corsets and smiles, but then an unexpected pirate shows up at Port Royal... [Post AWE Sparrabeth]
1. Prologue

It had only been a year after Will left that Elizabeth came to her senses. She did not love him, and she knew that since the day she met Captain Jack Sparrow. And yet she allowed herself to live a lie. But not she knew the truth.

Ten years for one day? Hardly seemed fair.

And so she left a note explaining why she could not stay and wait for him, and that they were not legally married (that was her excuse), and hopped on the next ship to Port Royal.

She was going to his all of her past with corsets and smiles. And she was going to forget about Will (already done!) and Jack (impossible) and live a normal life.

Being the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth had a fair bit of fortune, and was quickly in a large house with maids and other servants.

There were still, of course, talks around the town about her past life, how she'd ran off with a blacksmith and a pirate, and how she'd been set to marry one, then he disappears, and more talks of how she fell for the notorious pirate.

Which was, naturally, true. She had fallen for Jack Sparrow. But he could never love her in return – he was a pirate, and what sort of pirate falls in love with the Governor's daughter? Not Jack for sure. But she still allowed hope.

* * *

"Morning, Miss," said Elizabeth's personal maid, Maria.

"Good morning," she replied, her old perfect voice back in place.

"What dress today, Miss?"

"Oh… the blue one, if you please," Elizabeth said, pointing to said dress.

It was a midnight blue, with off the shoulder short sleeves, silver lining and a deep plunge neck. Elizabeth had matching shoes and a matching fan and earrings. She chose to wear her favourite necklace; a ring on a chain. But it was no ordinary ring. It was Jack's green sapphire ring. He had given it to her not long after they had brought him back.

"If it's not too bold to say Miss, where did you get that ring?" asked Maria while the other maids pulled Elizabeth's corset tight.

"It's… from an… old friend," she managed through gasps.

"You look lovely Miss, if I may say so."

"Thank you Maria. You may all leave now, I will not be requiring any breakfast today, thank you," Elizabeth told her maids as she settled to do her hair.

She pulled it up in a loose bun, with a few ringlets falling over her shoulders. She left her fan on the table when she picked up her sunshade and left her house.

She had not walked very far when a voice spoke to her.

"Miss Swann," it said.

"Mr Harding," she replied, not rudely.

"Please, call me John. Lovely day, don't you think?"

"Slightly hot for my liking, Mr Harding."

"Where, might I ask, are you going today?" he inquired.

"To the docks, I rather like the breeze there. And I would rather go alone," she said flatly, hoping he would get the point.

"Oh no, Miss Swann, a lady like you deserves guard all the time," he smiled at her and offered his arm. She rejected.

Upon walking down the dock, Elizabeth gazed at the ships. She gasped when she saw a familiar one in the distance. Then she froze when a gruff voice behind her sounded.

"Lizzie?"


	2. Out of a Corset

Admiral John Harding was new in Port Royal. He knew of tales of pirates coming here before, and was eager to settle a few to hanging.

He'd heard that the recently deceased Governor was a victim of said pirates. They had kidnapped his only daughter, and as the stories went, one had even made her fall in love with him. His daughter had been missing for half a year, then she returned for her wedding to blacksmith, who has now been snatched with the seas also.

Elizabeth Swann was a bad luck charm, he'd been told. She was dangerous, and shouldn't be reckoned with. But he was not swayed. Despite everything he'd been told, and the way she gave him the cold shoulder, he still believed that he could have her. He believed the stories were merely stories.

That was why, when he turned before Elizabeth did, he was shocked to see a pirate. A pirate that seemed to know her. Elizabeth turned round also, a look of shock on her face. The pirate gave her a lop sided grin.

"Ten years too long to wait Lizzie?" he asked her.

"Ten years for one day, it is hardly fair Jack," she replied smiling.

"He bothering you?" Jack asked, gesturing toward John.

"Quite. He doesn't seem to get the message I'm sending him."

John looked between the two disbelievingly. Elizabeth Swann was having a civilizing conversation with a pirate as though he wasn't there. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he felt the cool blade against his neck.

"Don't get the message?" Jack sneered. "That simply won't do. See, the way I see it, a pirate King should get to do as they wish."

"Pirate King?" John asked oddly.

"Oh, she's not told you. Hiding her past in corsets and fake smiles."

"Barely a month and I cannot stand them," Elizabeth said. "I'm dying to get back into my shirt and breeches. And Jack?"

"Yes love?"

"I've still got your ring."

"Keep it," he said, sheathing his sword. "Tell you what," he continued. "I'll take you back to your place, wherever that may be, you can get changed and I'll take you to the _Pearl. _The rest of the crew really wanna see their king again. What say you, Captain Swann?"

Elizabeth grinned at him. "It would be my pleasure. Not, however, with him gawping at me like an animal in a zoo," she finished, indicating to John.

"We can leave him behind," Jack said, offering his arm to Elizabeth. She accepted, and they walked back to Elizabeth's place, with John standing frozen to the spot.

* * *

"Nice place… take it your father left you some money then?" Jack said, poking around her living room. 

Elizabeth was in the next room, pulling on her old pirate clothes. Or at least, trying to. She came back into the living room in her breeches, boots, and corset. Nothing else.

"Jack," she said. He stared, his voice caught in his throat. "I can't undo the corset."

He mentally shook himself and gestured for her to come forward. However, instead of untying it, Jack took out his dagger and slit it, much like he did when she rescued her the first time they'd met. She held it against herself as to not expose any flesh, and smiled her thanks, returning to the next room. She re-entered not long after, with her shirt, captain's coat, and captain's hat, with her cutlass and two pistols.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Jack, I was born ready," she answered. They both laughed and left for the _Pearl. _

* * *

"Elizabeth? Good Lord, what are you doing here?" asked Gibbs as she walked on deck. 

"Bumped into Jack on the dock. Needed help getting my corset off, you know how it goes," she said smiling. "And I was at Port Royal because I didn't want to wait ten years for one day."

"Ah," he said. "Well if that be the case, welcome aboard! And, uh, mind if I have a word?" he asked.

Elizabeth was confused, but allowed herself to be led away by Gibbs.

"Listen, Miss Swann -"

"Elizabeth."

"Yes, Elizabeth, don't go breaking his heart."

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth asked frowning.

"Jack. He's done what pirates shouldn't do. He's fallen for you Lizzie. And I know he's gonna tell you soon. Just don't hurt him. I know you lo-"

"Don't even say I love Will, because I don't. Gibbs, I love Jack. But he's a pirate – like you said, he shouldn't fall in love. Why should I believe that he has?"

"Because it's coming from me," Gibbs replied, looking her in the eye.

Elizabeth looked confused for a moment, and then sunk onto a barrel.

"Oh Gibbs, I'm so confused," she said, sighing. "I'm a Governor's daughter, who goes to marry a blacksmith, and ends up falling for a pirate. It's not what I should be doing. I shouldn't even be here."

"Elizabeth," Gibbs said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're a pirate, and you know it. Don't' push Jack into telling you. He'll come round. An' you just be ready," he said before walking away.

Elizabeth smiled and walked over to Jack. It was then she noticed someone climbing the ladder outside the boat. A closer look confirmed her suspicions as to who it was.

"Jack," she asked. "Fight me," she said, pretending she didn't know there was a man climbing the ship.

"Sorry?"

"Fight me… sword fight. Please?"

"Oh okay," he said, unsheathing his sword at the same time as her.

She made her way to the centre of the ship in full view of the crew and the man entering the ship unnoticed. In an instant their swords were clanging against each other, matching one another with attacks and defence, never getting a blow in that could harm. The crew had gathered round to watch then fighting, and they were spurring them on.

"Jack," Elizabeth said between strikes. "There's someone watching us, and he's not meant to be on the ship."

"Really? Who?"

"Mr Harding."

Jack smiled, and ground his sword against hers so that they had to move closer to each other. Their faces were bare millimetres apart. With the same force, they pushed against each other's swords, sending them flying out of grip. They circled one another and Jack spoke.

"Maybe we should give him something to watch."

And before Elizabeth knew what was happening, Jack had crushed his lips against hers in a kiss almost too loving for a pirate.


	3. Success

"Miss Swann!" called John.

Jack broke away from Elizabeth and grinned at her. As John came over, he slipped away without her noticing and into his cabin.

"Yes, Mr Harding?" she answered.

"What _were _you doing with that repulsive pirate?" he spat.

"That "repulsive pirate" happens to be one of my best friends," she retorted.

"He is still a pirate," John continued. "I do not agree with you going with him. I would have you all hanged."

"Then why don't you just try it? Me, Jack and the crew have full pardon. You'd have a hard time," Elizabeth said.

"And all this time I thought the stories were only fiction. Is it true you were to marry a blacksmith?"

"Yes."

"And he was lost at sea?"

"Lost, no, at sea, yes."

"What about falling in love with a deadly pirate?" he asked slyly.

"That… that could be true," Elizabeth answered nervously.

"It is true, isn't it Miss Swann?" he said, circling her. "You have fallen for a pirate… and he's in his cabin right now, isn't that true?"

Elizabeth put her chin high, trying the hide the truth from the crew. Gibbs knew, of course, but no one else did.

"The lass can fall for who she wishes," Gibbs put in.

John turned toward him, "And who are you to say that?"

"A friend."

"And me," Pintel added.

"Me three," Ragetti said.

Soon enough, the whole crew were putting in their say on Elizabeth's side.

"At least let me accompany you on your voyage to ensure your safety," John pleaded.

"John, I've been fond of pirates since I was little, and I've been a pirate for two years. I just tried to hide it with corsets and smiles. I do not need you with me!" Elizabeth protested.

Behind John, Gibbs winked at her. Elizabeth got the idea and smiled. "But, if you wish, then you may," she said.

John smiled and walked over to the front of the ship. Gibbs smiled at her and then barked orders at the crew. Elizabeth turned her back on the men and headed for the captain's cabin. She knocked on the door nervously.

"Only one person on this ship knocks so I'm guessing it's you, Lizzie?" came the reply.

She opened the door and smiled sheepishly at him. He was lying on his bed with his shirt off. She couldn't help but examine his muscular torso.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting up.

"I was just wondering… that kiss -"

"Was just an act to give Mr Harding out there something to watch," he replied grinning.

Someone akin to disappointment fluttered across Elizabeth's face before she turned to leave. She turned round again to say something and took a sharp intake of breath.

Jack had got up and now had her pinned against the wall.

"Was there another reason you came to my cabin?" he whispered into her ear.

Elizabeth shuddered involuntary and Jack grinned. He stroked his knuckles down the side of her face and she gulped.

"N-no," she managed to stutter.

Jack grinned again and moved his face closer to hers. He was so close that Elizabeth could smell the rum he'd been drinking and the sea on his body.

"If I was to kiss you now," he said against her lips. "Would you return it?"

"It would depend entirely on your intentions Mr Sparrow," she answered, deciding it best to play him at his own game.

"What would you wish the intentions to be?"

"That would, yet again, depend."

"On what?" he breathed against her, caressing her face, one hand travelling down her body to rest on her hip.

"Whether it would be an act or something more," she said.

"If it wasn't an act?"

"I'd happily return," she said, smiling.

"Really? Then this isn't an act…"

Elizabeth hardly had time to prepare herself for Jack's lips upon hers, but within seconds she was returning the kiss with the same amount of passion. Jack deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Elizabeth's hands trailed up his topless torso and over his tattoos.

Suddenly, Jack pulled back. Elizabeth looked at him strangely – he wasn't smiling.

"Lizzie-"

Elizabeth placed a finger against his lips. "Don't say it if you're not sure. Just have me as I am and tell me when you're ready."

Jack smiled and kissed her finger, before kissing her lips again.

Outside, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti smiled to themselves.

They'd succeeded.


	4. Oh Bugger

Not long before arriving at Port Royal, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti had decided it was time to take action. They'd seen the hidden glances and the secret smiles, but had ignored it as Jack's "women pull" as they called it.

But when Elizabeth left for Will, they noticed the sudden change in him. He'd lost his usual swagger; he wasn't drinking half as much, and wasn't smiling as much.

So, the told him about Elizabeth confiding in then, telling then her darkest secrets of wanting to be with Jack more than anything. Naturally, he hadn't believed them, but he'd still made port in Port Royal with the help of his compass. The three crew members knew that truthfully, he hoped that Elizabeth was there waiting for him, even though they all thought she was still on the island where Will had left her.

Once Elizabeth was aboard the ship, Gibbs had told her of Jack's strange liking toward her, but had twisted the facts, instead saying that Jack had fallen for her.

And now, Jack and Elizabeth were in Jack's cabin. Pintel made a point of saying that they'd have to knock more often, now.

* * *

Jack held Elizabeth close as they lie together on his bed. Occasionally, Jack would kiss her hair or forehead, until eventually, she'd fallen asleep. He gently untangled himself from her, and left his cabin.

He shooed Cotton away from the helm as he took the wheel. He stroked it lovingly before pulling out his compass. He sighed and clipped it shut when it pointed behind him toward his cabin.

_There's no chance of going anywhere now, _he thought sadly.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sea in his ears.

"Enjoying yourself?" came a voice from behind him.

"'ello Lizzie," he said, turning round to face her.

He pulled her between him and the helm. He took her hands and placed them under his on the wheel.

"I've always wondered what you enjoyed so much about steering this ship. You stroke it so lovingly I often get jealous!" Elizabeth joked.

"You know, I'm feeling rather bad," Jack suddenly commented.

"Excuse me?"

"Technically, you're still with Will, 'cause he won't get that note 'til he comes back in about eight 'n half years."

"You're right… ah well," Elizabeth shrugged, turning round to kiss Jack softly.

"Lizzie… Will's a mate. I can't do this to him," Jack said, pushing her away.

"Oh? Is that so? It never stopped you before!" she retorted back at him.

"Well it is now! It wasn't serious before – it was just messing about!"

"You know what?" Elizabeth said, pushing herself out of Jack's grip. "I've had it. Take me to Tortuga. I've had enough of you messing me about! I'm sick of the sea, I'm sick of the ship, and most of all, I'm sick of you!" she ran away into his cabin, ignoring the Captain's calls.

The crew looked at each other then back at Jack. "Whaddaya lookin' at?" he yelled. "Get back to work!"

And then he promptly pounded the railing.

* * *

William Turner often sailed past the island he left Elizabeth at to watch her sun bathing, or living her life. She was always out on the beach.

So it came as a strange occurrence to the Captain of _The Flying Dutchman _when Elizabeth was no where in sight, but an envelope was. Sending one of his crew men out to retrieve it, Will feared the worst.

He read the letter a few times before the words actually sank in. Sighing, Will sank onto a crate. His father came along and asked what was wrong.

He was silent, but passed him the letter.

_Dearest Will,_

_It is with great sorrow that I write these words. I have been contemplating what to say for some months now. _

_I cannot be married to you. We are not legally married, and so I feel I have the right to take back my name of Swann. _

_I do not feel the same for you, waiting ten years for one day. I understand that you wanted to save your father, and I respect that. I think you're a wonderful man, William. _

_I hope you can find someone who will cherish you in a way I cannot, but now, I must answer the call of the sea._

_I love you. _

_Elizabeth x_

Bootstrap looked up to see silent tears streaming down his face.

"Now, now son, I think we both know who she would've sought out to get back on the seas, don't you?"

"Yes. Jack Sparrow."

* * *

"Sir! The _Dutchman's _on our tail!" Gibbs called. "She's catching up!"

Jack visibly paled. He knew William would've been coming for Elizabeth, but he wasn't meant to come so soon. Jack was meant to have been able to let Elizabeth settle in Tortuga, then go and fetch her and woo her for when Will came.

He was NOT planning for this to happen.

"Jack Sparrow!" called a frightfully familiar voice.

Jack could only think of two words at that precise moment; "Oh bugger."


	5. Gaining Weight

Jack sighed as Will climbed aboard. He was not in the mood for this – Will would not have received the letter yet, which meant that Jack and Elizabeth were technically having a secret affair. Not that he minded, of course.

"Will! What do you want?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"I want Elizabeth back, Jack. I know she's here."

"How can you? What makes you think that?"

"I sail past the island every day," he told him. Jack gulped. "She wasn't there, but the crew found a letter on the island. Very clever Jack."

Now Jack was confused. "What was?"

Will frowned, "Kidnapping her. She would not have come willingly – she would never leave me. You must have kidnapped her."

"That's very clever," Jack said, smiling. "But you're wrong. You see, she was in Port Royal, as was I, and it was coincidental that we met. Totally by accident. Not planned."

Will unsheathed his cutlass and placed it at Jack's neck.

"Will!" he heard a female voice cry.

"Elizabeth?" Will breathed, removing his cutlass from Jack and walking up to her.

She moved out of the way of his embrace and placed something in his hand. A quick glance confirmed his suspicions. It was the wedding ring. Then, all of a sudden, Elizabeth had slapped him across the face. Will rubbed it furiously.

"What was that for?"

"That, Mr Turner, was for being a fool, and choosing to stab the heart and become immortal. No matter, I would much rather grow old with someone than grow old alone," she snapped.

She suddenly became pale, and touched a hand to her forehead. Without warning, she toppled over her feet and fell to the ground, unconscious.

A man pushed through the crowd and crouched down next to her.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" cried Will.

"I'm Mr Harding, I'm a Doctor, and I am looking to marrying Elizabeth," John explained swiftly.

"Marrying her, you've got no chance mate. She's my wife… well, was, until that bloody pirate over there came about."

John looked over to where he was indicating and saw Jack with a nervous smile on his face.

John returned to examining Elizabeth. "How far are we from the nearest port?" he asked Jack.

"About two hours, and it's Tortuga," Jack told him.

"Good, make port there."

* * *

Elizabeth slept on Jack's bed, her chest rising and falling gently.

Jack sat on a chair not far from the bed, watching her. Will had gone back to the _Dutchman _to man his crew, and Gibbs was giving his crew orders.

He'd noticed lately a change in Elizabeth. The way she'd be up bright and early, on deck, trying to hide something from him. It had never crossed his mind as to what.

But now, now this was just strange.

Randomly, she'd get laboured breathing, but always blamed it on to much running around the ship. She'd got a bit of a cough, but again, he'd passed it off as nothing.

"Cap'n," Gibbs called from the door.

"Aye."

"Where reaching Tortuga."

"Good," Jack said, stretching. "Fetch the doctor from there."

Gibbs left the room and Jack sighed. Strange, but he was sure she was getting bigger.

Jack moved over to Elizabeth and stroked her forehead. His mind drifted back to the time he'd visited her on the island, about two months ago. And that night, when he'd caressed her body and where he'd – oh no.

And he thought she was just gaining weight.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, just needed to get this in. Very big twist coming up! Warning: Character Death!


	6. Consumption

**Author's Notes: **Just wanted to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers, and to let you know this story is coming to a close. And don't worry, Will, Jack or Elizabeth are NOT dying. But there will be a character death. Say it's more, an OC death. Thanks again to all of you people out there reading this, and not just the reviewers! Oh yeah, and this is the last chapter :D

**OH, WE ARE GOING TO CHANGE SOMETHING FROM AWE. TIA DALMA IS NOT, I REPEAT; NOT, CALYPSO. TIA IS STILL TIA SOLEY FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS STORY.**

* * *

Elizabeth coughed again into the tissue, showering it in blood yet again. John said they'd have to do a complete examination in Tortuga when they could stay put for a while. Elizabeth took a wrenching breath, finding it hard to retrieve any oxygen from the air around her.

Jack and Will were "talking" outside.

"The baby's mine," Will stated.

"Will, how could it be, you didn't make love to her on that island, I did," Jack argued.

Will raised a fist to hit Jack, but he stopped him. "You wouldn't want to be doing that, mate."

Will snatched his hand away and glared at Jack. He merely smiled in return.

"Cap'n!" called Gibbs.

"Yeah?"

"I have some news."

"Really?"

"Yes," Gibbs said. Then in a low voice, "Miss Elizabeth is pregnant."

* * *

"Elizabeth is a woman of high honour, and as she is pregnant, I suggest a marriage," John told Jack and Will.

"Oh really?" Jack said. "And to whom might this marriage be?"

"Well, me of course. The only person here worthy of her."

Jack and Will looked at one another. They both had the same thoughts.

_Throw him overboard. _

No one decided to answer John's calls for help from the sea and they sailed away.

* * *

Lizzie was coughing once again into a clean tissue when Jack entered the room. He looked sadly at Elizabeth. They'd docked at Tortuga the day before and Elizabeth was in an inn on the island. The Doctor at Tortuga had just given him the news.

The bad news.

"What is it?" Elizabeth croaked, struggling to use her voice.

Jack sighed. He walked over to Elizabeth and sat on the bed. He took her hands in his and refused to look her in the eye.

"Jack? Tell me, now."

"Lizzie… you're pregnant, but there's no chance the baby can survive," he mumbled.

"What?" Lizzie's spare hand flew to her stomach. "But why will it not survive? What is wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong with it," Jack replied. "There's something wrong with you."

"Beg pardon?" Lizzie breathed.

"You've… Lizzie, I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes Jack, but you're avoiding the question. What is wrong with me?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'vegotconsumption," Jack said quickly, looking at the floor.

"Jack I couldn't understand a word of that."

"You've got… got… consumption."

* * *

Will and Gibbs could hear Elizabeth's soft muffled sobs through the door of the inn. They felt sorry for her, but in a way glad that a child would not be born from her and taken aboard the _Pearl _with them. If it ever was, of course, they'd love it dearly, but the bad luck it would bring…

"We'll take her to Tia Dalma," Said Will.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. "Hopefully she'll be able to heal the poor lass. We'll just have to hope we get there in time, before she dies…"

The door opened and Jack came out.

"Gibbs, ready the ship," he ordered.

"Aye Cap'n," he replied, already knowing where they were headed.

"Will, I want you to take Lizzie to the ship. Be gentle with her, and don't press questions. She's in no fit state to be interrogated."

"Of course Jack," Will replied. Jack made to leave but Will stopped him. "Jack?"

"Aye?"

"I just want you to know that you were always like a bother to me, and even after this, you'll still be close, even if I am jealous."

"Aye Will… aye."

* * *

Elizabeth lay in Jack's cabin, on the bed, spluttering her guts out.

She's tried to fight the disease, stop herself coughing, stop the blood spilling, stop the fainting, but it was no use. She just couldn't help it.

They were to reach Tia's in a few hours, and already hope was bubbling inside her.

Tia would help. She always helped.

* * *

"Consumption, aye?" Tia drawled, looking at Elizabeth's pale complextion. "Come thorugh here."

Elizabeth followed Tia though the curtain at the back. A door was closed over it so the crew couldn't see what was happening.

Elizabeth fell into another coughing feet, drawing in huge breaths, but gaining no air. Blood splattered her hand, as darkness took over. Tia caught her before she fell and placed her on the bed. She muttered some strange incantations, and Elizabeth's breathing returned to normal. She placed a hand over her abdomen, and smiled.

Slowly, she left the room.

* * *

Jack sat nervously, wringing his hands in his lap. He stood up when Tia returned.

"Jack Sparrow… you're darlin' Elizabeth is fine… resting to regain her health… and my, I must say, ye goin' to be a father Jack Sparrow… the illness did not affect the chil' at all…"

* * *


End file.
